


Thank You (For Nothing)

by BlankIfYouBlink



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not A Happy Ending, Song: Thank you, Songfic, lots of people die off screen, starts off ok and then just.. dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankIfYouBlink/pseuds/BlankIfYouBlink
Summary: THE SONG ISN'T MINE, ALL ITALICS ARE LYRICS FROM THANK YOU BY MKTO. THIS IS A SONGFIC.Not a happy ending folks, no one makes it out of this one. Read at your own risk.When Luke was 19, he complained to Leia about Tatooine. Leia told him to look up.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Thank You (For Nothing)

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmmmmm, sorry? 
> 
> I don't own it. Any of it. I can't stress that enough because I don't want to have to take it down for plagiarism.

_ We are the ones _

When Luke was eight, he realised that he hadn’t imagined his imaginary friend. The girl in his head, the person he told everything, was real. 

Leia Organa lives. 

_ The ones you left behind _

When Leia was nine, she discovered that she was adopted. She spent the evening sobbing, confiding in Luke, who, fifty thousand light years away, stayed awake at night to comfort her. 

_ Don’t tell us how _

When Luke was ten, he discussed with Leia the possibility of them being related. Leia only knew her mother’s name [Padmè Amidala] and Luke only knew his father’s [Anakin Skywalker]. They did their research. 

_ Tell us how to live our lives. _

When Luke was 15, Luke applied for the Imperial Academy. Leia confided that she helped the Alliance. 

Luke didn’t attend the academy that season. 

_ Ten million strong _

When Leia was 16, she decided that she wasn’t going to be apart of the alliance. Officially, she was an Imperial senator. That’s where she’d stay. Her heart wasn’t in the Alliance. 

_ We’re breaking all the rules _

When Luke was 19, he complained to Leia about Tatooine. Leia told him to look up. 

_ Thank you for nothing _

It was only when Luke was cleaning R2-D2 did he realise just who’s droids these were. It was also the first look at Leia.  She was every part as beautiful as he’d imagined.

_ Cause there’s nothing left to lose _

Luke took the lightsaber from Old Ben’s outstretched hand and heard 

screams. Silently reaching out to Leia, he asked if the plans in R2’s memory banks were real. 

They were. She told him that’s why she’d sent them with some droid, hoping they’d be captured but still she had to keep up appearances for the Alliance. 

She was captured by the empire. 

Luke rescued her.  It was too easy.

_ Thank you for feeding us years of lies _

When Leia was 20, it was confirmed for them that they were brother and sister. They’d been separated. It was then that Leia has known hate. Luke has shared her emotions - reflecting them as if he were a mirror. 

_ Thank you for the Wars you left us to fight _

If Obi-Wan hadn’t already been dead, Leia might’ve killed him. Now Luke - her brother - was wrapped up in this mess with Darth Vader, and she was left in a bad position to straddle between the Empire and Alliance. 

_ Thank you for the world you ruined overnight _

If Luke wasn’t already angry enough, he snapped when Leia came to him, in the early hours of morning, perched at the end of his bed describing the halls and gardens of her home planet. Every beautiful thing she could remember, from the feel of sunlit flowers in spring to the taste of the rich hot wines they drank in the cold.

_ But we’ll be fine. _

Luke moves on from his aunt and uncle. Their deaths affected him, but he wasn’t suffering nearly as much as his sister was. 

_ Yeah, we’ll be fine _

Together they mourned. Together they lost. Together they grieved. Together they hated. 

_ Thank you for the world you broke _

Together they were broken. 

Together they rebelled.

_ Like yolk, and it ain’t no joke _

Luke and Leia suffered from their duties to the Alliance, and the shadow of the Empire. Neither wanted to fight any longer.

_ So cold and there ain’t no coat. _

Luke shivered amidst starlight, alone in a void of black. Cold fingered reaching out from the darkness of space. 

Leia worried to see if they would make it out alive of this one. 

_ Just me, my friends, my folks and  _

Her plans had failed. The plans for the Death Star were delivered to the Alliance, and in a twist of poetic irony, Luke delivered the killing blow.

After the battle, they vowed to leave.

_ We’re gonna do what we like.  _

Luke wanted out. This fight did not belong to him, he had practically been dragged into it after Ben died. 

He took Leia to Dagobah. 

_ So raise that bird up high  _

Luke refused to train unless Leia was trained as well. 

They shared a vision. 

Together, they left straight away, talking empty words about friends lost to the Empire. 

_ Just stand there, laugh and smile  _

Luke arrived first. 

He was the Catalyst. When Leia arrived, her brother stood next to Darth Vader. 

_ We are the ones  _

Luke Skywalker did not fall to the dark side. 

He dove. 

_ The ones you left behind  _

Leia never really new the light. The dark swirled around her, and she wore it like the finest dress. 

_ Don’t tell us how  _

They killed the emperor. 

_ Tell us how to live our lives _

They rose. 

_ Ten million strong  _

In control of the Empire, and the Dark Side, they killed their father. 

_ We’re breaking all the rules  _

They decimated the Alliance 

_ Thank you for nothing  _

They drove the galaxy to the brink of collapse, the force to insanity. 

_ Cause there’s nothing left to lose _

And together they killed each other. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.... psst.. I invented a new word.  
> Ya wanna know what it is?????  
> Drumroll please  
> *banging drumsticks on table and chairs and your annoying brother's heads*  
> PLAGIARISM  
> Taaaa daaaaaaaaaaa


End file.
